Conventional highway traffic control signs generally have a high configuration with limited additional utility apart from that specific purpose. When left unattended, trailers with expensive display boards and equipment are often jacked up and all wheels removed for security purposes. Most make no adequate provision for work site, or storage yard security, making them prime targets for theft. Some have pivoting top sections that are awkward to raise and lower, and others have sign or arrow boards that cannot be lowered, presenting an additional hazard in high wind conditions, and which also require storage buildings with sufficient height provisions.
The present invention evolved from a previous Canadian patent application No. 2,460,262 MULTIPLE USE ADJUSTABLE SECURITY TRAILER FOR TRANSPORTATION, STORAGE AND HOUSING, by the same inventor and seeks to address new claims not covered in that application, which relate specifically to this new design for highway sign trailers.